The letter
by sharingan-girl
Summary: Naruto dies after a fight. what will happen to Hinata? NaruHina, first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

i do not own Naruto, but if I did, Itachi would still be alive.

this is my first FF, so please be nice^^

Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Hatake Kakashi, haruno Sakura and Sai is at Tsunades office.

-You wanted to talk to us, Tsunade-sama, Shikamaru asked.

-Yes,Tsunade answered, looking serious.

- What happened, Neji said.

- Uzumaki Naruto is dead, Tsunade said, looking like she would start crying any minute.

No one had ever seen Sakura like this since the days after Sasuke left; she looked like her heart would break any minute.

- What happened to him, Kakashi asked.

- He was killed, by Uchiha Sasuke, Tsunade said.

- And Sasuke, Kakashi asked.

- He used his mangekyou too much, Tsunade answered.

- Ah, I see, Kakashi said.

- I'll go and tell Hinata-chan, she and Naruto has been a couple for two years now, Neji said before he left.

Neji met Hinata at the Hyuuga house.

-N-Neji-kun, what's up, Hinata asked when she saw Nejis face.

- I'm so sorry, Hinata-chan, but Naruto's not coming back, he's dead, he answered.

Hinata POV

I just looked at Neji, I couldn't move, it felt like the whole world collapsed.

I didn't notice the arms catching me before I hit the ground and the same arms carried me and then I heard voices.

- Where's Hinatas room, I heard Neji ask.

- This way, just follow me, my father answered.

End of Hinata POV.

Neji followed Hinatas father into her room and carried her over to the bed and laid her down.

- What happened, Hinatas father asked.

- Let's go outside, and I'll tell you, Neji answered and they went in to the living room.

Neji POV

- Uzumaki Naruto was killed by Uchiha Sasuke, I told Hinatas father.

- Oh my god, poor Hinata! But what happened to Sasuke, he replied.

- He used his mangekyou too much and died, I said.

- What shall we do for Hinata now, I asked.

- Well, for now we can just be there for her and support her, he sighed.

End of Neji POV

A bad first chapter, I know XD


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

this is an NaruHina ff, and it is written on order from my friends, since their all NaruHina fans and I'm a DeiHina fan, so, yeah.. xD

Tsunades office.

Neji and Hinata just arrived.

- This is a letter that Naruto gave to me two years ago. When he gave it to me he asked if I could give it to his one and only love if he died when I was Hokage, Tsunade said.

Hinata took the letter, still crying.

- Neji, can you please leave the room, I just want to talk to Hinata for a moment, Tsunade said.

- Sure, he said and left the room. Shizune took the point and left the room with him.

- Hinata, I know how it make you feel when you lose a person that you love, Tsunade said. Hinata didn't say anything.

- What I'm about to tell you now, few people know, and I want to keep it that way, she continued.

- Ok, was all Hinata managed to say between the sobs.

- When I was about your age, I lost my little brother and my boyfriend, Tsunade said with her eyes closed. Even after all these years it was very painful for her to talk about it. She felt her eyes fill up with tears.

- It still hurts, doesn't it, Hinata asked, now a bit calmer.

- Like a big hole has been punched through my chest, she answered.

- Maybe we can help each other, Hinata said.

After two hours at the Hokages office, Hinata sat in her bed with the letter in her shaky hands.  
Finally, after staring at the letter for almost ten minutes, she opened the letter with her name on.

''To my dearest and only Hina-chan.  
I've hoped and prayed that you would never read this letter, 'cause that means I'm gone.  
But even if I am, you have to live on and live out your dream.  
Please, continue living on, and we will meet again someday.  
I love you with my whole heart and soul, and I always will.

Your Naruto-kun''

Hinata felt her tears coming and started sobbing violently.

She cried for hours.

A few days later, Hinata was in Narutos funeral.

Almost everybody tried to comfort her Tsunade almost started crying, because Hinatas face was not like it used to be, her whole body was different.

She ate almost nothing, she drank extremely little and eyes were dry because she had cried so much, and she didn't sleep very much.

It was midnight and Hinata was sitting on the roof, looking at the stars.

Suddenly she decided the thing that had been on her mind all day.

In the kitchen she found some paper and a pen and wrote a letter for Neji.

'' Neji.

When you read this, I will not be here anymore. You will find me beside Narutos final resting place.

I'm so sorry that I have to leave you like this, but I can't live anymore, it hurts so much.

I hope you understand and forgive me.

You've been a great support for me and if I didn't have you, I doubt that I would even live this long.

Tell father that I love him, please ?

I love you as my own brother.

Hinata''

She wrote ''Neji'' on the envelope and left it on the kitchen table.

Then she started writing another letter.

'' Tsunade,

I know that you want me to live, but this pain is just unbearable, it hurt so much that I want to scream, but I can't, because my throat is so dry.

I can't live without Naruto, I've tried to find a way, but I couldn't.

So I'm really sorry, baa-chan, and I hope you forgive me.

Love you.

Hinata.''

Hinata went out of her house and ran over to where Naruto was resting.

When she arrived there, she found a kunai in her pocket and stabbed herself straight into her heart.

The next day Tsunade went to Narutos grave, she went to his grave every day, but today was different.

The shape of a girl right beside Narutos grave was a shock for Tsunade.

She saw an envelope with her name on it, opened it and read it.

-Of course I forgive you, Hinata, love you to, Tsunade whispered before she lifted the body and carried her inside.

Everything was black.

Then Hinata opened her eyes and saw a familiar mess of blonde hair.

- Baka, her Naruto-kun said.

She felt like she was home again and that she was with the love of her life, and no one could take that away from her, ever.

The End.


End file.
